The Game
by swanglade37
Summary: Lily Luna Potter's first Quidditch Game. I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE ENJOY!


_Concentrate. You've got this. You've done this many times before, and you can do_ __ _again._ These were the thoughts running through Lily Potter's head as she prepared for the game. _You'll be fine. This is your dream. You can do this._

"Little sister!" Lily turned and gasped, looking around cautiously.

"What are you three doing here," she hissed. "You know only Harpies players are allowed down here!" Jay shrugged.

"I wanted to wish you good luck!" Lily sighed.

"You did-last night."

"Oh." Lily face-palmed. Then she turned to her other brothers.

"And what are your excuses?"

"Same as Jay," Teddy and Al chorused. Lily sighed.

"I don't suppose you would accept our excuses?" Jay asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes.

"Leave now, and I won't report you to security. I'll see you after I catch the Snitch."

"Bye little sis! Good luck!"

 _ **Timeskip-beginning of game**_

"... and for the Magpies we have Adair, Benton, Kodora, Mono, Potter, and Weasley!" Lily flashed a smirk at her cousin Roxanne, a Beater, as one of their other cousins, Dominique tried to keep her voice calm and unbiased. There was no McGonagall to keep her on track this time. "And the Quaffle is released, quickly followed by the Bludgers, and… the Golden Snitch is up! The game has begun!" At this proclamation, Lily nudged her broom into the air.

Roxie whispered, "I'll keep the Bludgers away from you, just work your magic li'l cuz." Lily nodded, and rose above the others, waving at her and Roxie's cheering section, which was made up of their entire family, plus Lily's boyfriend Lorcan and her best friend Emily, who was a commentator like Dominique, but she commentated for another team. Even Rose and Alice had taken time off to see the game. She saw her brothers, cousins, aunts and uncles, her mum, and… no. It couldn't be. She nudged her broom a bit nearer to the stands, also placing her closer to the Snitch, under the pretense of checking her speed. The opposing Seeker didn't even notice, he was so sure that an eighteen year old girl was too inexperienced to catch the Snitch, that he wasn't even trying. _It couldn't be. It was impossible. But he was here._

"Dad?" Lily wasn't sure how loud she was, she wasn't even sure he had heard her, but as she kept moving, she realized it didn't matter. She had a game to win, and a Cannon to make a fool of, no matter how much Uncle Ron, Rose, and Hugo desperately wanted the Cannons to win. She nudged her broom forward, and kept looking for the Snitch. The game passed like a blur.

 _It might not be him,_ she told herself as she dodged a Bludger and waved at Roxie, who shot up after it to whack it toward Walter Sage, an opposing Chaser who had the Quaffle. Not for long, however, as he fumbled with it, and dropped it right into Maxwell Adair's waiting hands, who shot off and scored easily.

"And Adair scores after a wonderful whack from Magpies' Beater Weasley! 10-nil, Magpies!" Dom was obviously still struggling to remain unbiased as she commentated.

Three hours into the game, Lily spotted the Snitch. Unfortunately, it was closer to the Cannons Seeker, and no matter how bad _he_ was, his _broom_ was amazing. He had the Cleansweep 23, and it moved almost as well as Lily's own Firebolt 1300. There was only one thing to do. She nudged her broom higher and higher, while also angling slightly to the left, then shot down. Finally the Cannons Seeker realized _something_ was happening, even if he didn't realize _what_. He dived down after her, thinking she'd spotted the Snitch. In reality, Lily was performing the one move her father had never taught her: the Wronski Feint.

She knew her mother was probably terrified right now, seeing as the _reason_ her dad had never taught her the move was because her mum was terrified her little girl was going to mess up and accidentally kill herself. So Lily had taught herself the move, in secret. She watched old Quidditch games using her father's Pensieve (he always turned a bit of a blind eye to his daughter's antics, knowing this was how she expressed her Weasley side), she listened to games and read her mother's articles almost religiously, and finally, when she was fourteen years old, she tried it out. The result of the first try was two skinned knees, the result of the second try was a bruised arm, but the result of the _third_ try was a successful Wronski Feint. Of course Teddy (curse his wolf ears) had discovered her, but she's managed to blackmail (read _convince_ ) him not to tell Mum.

After that experience (she was sure her mother was screaming into Uncle Ron's ear right now, and all the cousins, aunts, uncles, and friends were probably just as terrified) she climbed steeply, shot off, and caught the tiny fluttering ball. Not exactly how she had planned to show her mother her new move, but Ginny Potter was a former Quidditch player herself, so she'd be okay… right? Lily _really_ hoped so. Perhaps she should have waited until Dad was there to calm Mum down to perform the Wronski Feint… no. This wasn't a time for doubts. _Get a hold of yourself, Fireflower_ , she told herself, _Mum'll be fine,_ you're _fine, you caught the Snitch, now let's show it to the world_. She thrust up her hand, proudly displaying the golden sphere clutched in her hand.

The crowd exploded. That was the only description. Magpies and Cannons fans alike roared and shouted their approval (or disapproval) for the youngest professional Quidditch player ever. Jay and Fred were leading the family in a chant and even Uncle Ron, Rose, and Hugo were happy. She was glad. It would be hard to deal with a cousin/best friend who was both sulky and happy.

"And the final score is 780-40 Magpies, after an amazing catch from the youngest professional Quidditch player ever, Lily Potter!" Dom wasn't even trying to be discreet now, and the pride in her voice was clear.

"Lily! Lily! Lily!"

"Don't forget to throw away your waste into one of the _many_ waste bins around the stadium, and _adieu_!" Had Lily turned around, she would have seen the Cannons Seeker looking at her with an odd look on his face, a mixture of disgust and desire. Thankfully, she was too busy snogging Lorcan, and only he and the rest of the family and friends gathered spotted the expression. Lorcan glared at him fiercely, and wrapped his arms tighter around his girlfriend. Ron even looked at the guy with disappointment in his eyes. Finally he looked away. The males of the group nodded with satisfaction, each convinced it was their 'terrifying glare' that sent him away, while the females crowded around Lily each congratulating her in a different way, until poor Lorcan was shoved back into the throng of menfolk.

Jay almost yelled 'party in the common room', until he remembered that none of them were Hogwarts age anymore. That thought alone almost reduced him to disbelief, but he managed to keep his confident smirk on his face, and he tried to count the girls. He'd been trying ever since he was little, but there always seemed to be more than there were last time he tried to count them. Al for his part _had_ sunk into disbelief. Wasn't it just yesterday that this confident Seeker was begging Mum and Dad to teach her how to fly? Teddy was even farther in than Al. Seeing as he was a decade older than Lily, he hadn't been around during her childhood and teenage years as much as the others, so it was easier for him to see the petite redhead as a toddler and little girl. Unknowingly, all three boys shook their heads at the same time as the same question surfaced in all three of their minds: _Where had the all the years gone?_

Ron nudged his best mate since they'd been eleven. "Think she's seen you yet, mate," he asked in a low tone. Harry'd supposed to have been on a mission for the Minister during the match, but he'd gotten back early and, after getting approval from Kingsley, had rushed off to his daughter's game. Now he nodded.

"Once, at the beginning, she waved to me. But there'll be time for conversation later. I can't believe how good she's gotten." Ron nodded.

"She's grown up. They all have really." The other Weasleys and friends turned around, confused when they heard the sound of two men, bawling like babies.

 _ **Finished.**_

 _ **Okay, this took a lot longer than I thought it would. I've been working in this on and off for about four or five months now, I think. It's finally done. 'A Bet Won' will be out probably**_ **on** _ **April 30, but just in case I get really proactive, be ready any time before then.**_

 _ **~Swanglade37**_


End file.
